Bella's Vampiric Sister
by usaangel509
Summary: What if Bella had a vampire sister she didn't know about? What if Charlie and Renee didn't even know about her? What if Edward was madly in love with Bella's sister? AND Jacob and Bella fall in love. Read to find out about her life as a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of this story except for Emily.

I do not own _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse,_ or_ Breaking Dawn._

Even though I wish I did. :P

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! 33

* * *

It's been six years since the attack, six years since I last seen my family, and six years I have been forgotten.

My name is Emily Elizabeth Swan. My story is a tragic one.

I am the outcome of my parents' first one-night-stand when they were younger in high school. Six years later, my little sister, Isabella Marie Swan, was born. The way she would smile and laugh at me when I made faces was exciting. My mother and father were married soon, and we moved to Forks, Washington. I enjoyed it there. It was a nice, small town. It was hardly ever sunny. However, I was raised there for a very little time. I was doing fine, I loved it in Forks, but my pleasant life in Forks with my Father and the occasional visit with my mother and sister soon ended. I was walking in the woods someday. I had always enjoyed the beautiful gloom of the woods. Sam and Billy had always warned me about going into the woods alone… But I had seen no reason to fear something so beautiful. After walking through the dense brush and bushes for a good hour, I felt as if I was being watched. Frightened, I sped my pace up, eventually coming to a full fledged run.

Suddenly, I was tackled viciously into a tree. I remember the sharp sting as I felt several bones snap. I remember losing all of my breath. I remember the dizzying scent of blood which had always made me nauseous. I remember being bitten at the same moment I was tackled. I remember voices screaming:

'_Save her!! Get him off of her!! We can't have her die or converted!!_' When I felt the bites fade, a greater pain arose. A sudden burst of fire had begun a rampage throughout my whole body. I screamed and thrashed, kicking and punching. I was scooped up into large, warm arms, he screamed in a deep voice,

_'Don't give up!! No! Dammit. Emily!!'_ Another voice had said:

_'It's too late... Just... Let her here... I don't want her to become our hunter.'_ And with that, I was placed back onto the ground.

I didn't know how long it had been, but all of a sudden I was thirsty for blood. I had only heard of them in the legends passed down from the Quileute people… But I had definitely realized what I was after looking to my left and seeing my reflection in a raindrop. The red eyes. The pale skin. The gorgeous features. The enhanced sense of sight, smell, hearing, and taste. I slowly stood up, down casting my eyes and closing them, I started to shake, sobbing tearlessly. _Why? Why did I just _have_ to go into the woods alone!?_ I wandered around the coast, searching for meals and acceptance; I met up with a small coven of people like... Me. Only they preferred human blood. There was no way I could ever drink human blood. Not in the entire eternal life I had gained would I ever drink human blood. Not knowing that I had a family… They taught me how to hide myself and what my power was. My power turned out to be the ability mimicking. It meant that I was able to learn any ability that someone else of my kind possessed. It just so happened that one of the members I was traveling with had the ability to tamper with memories. I quickly learned that ability, so I used it to my advantage. I went to my father's house, erased his memories of me, and burned all of our pictures. Now it was time for my Mother and little sister. I began on a sprint toward Phoenix after bidding a farewell to the ones who had raised me for the past two years that I had been traveling with them. I easily remembered the way home once I was in Phoenix. I had run up to the house, easily pushing open Renee's bedroom window and slipping in unnoticed. I had immediately erased her memories of me and then I walked to Bella's room. I hesitantly pushed open the door; I knelt by her bed, smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I'll miss you, Isabella Swan..." I whispered softly into her ear before snatching my memories from the 10 year-old.

I closed my eyes in shame and whispered a final farewell to her. Though that didn't mean I wouldn't be keeping my eye on her. I walked out of the house, the sun was just coming up, and I had to get out of here. I went to the nearest mall, and purchased some satin cloth. I went to a motel room and shut the shades. I lay the material on the bed and got out a sewing kit. I began to make a beautiful black cloak for myself.

The sun had fallen, and the moon had risen. I lifted the beautiful cloak and slipped it on, it fit loosely, but I could tell that it looked beautiful on me. The way it draped over my shoulders and the way the hood covered my beautiful vampiric face. I sighed. Time to return to Forks. But first...

I left the hotel room when the sun had only just begun to rise, walking quickly to my sister's house. She was waiting for the bus. I walked up to her.

"Hello there..." I said to her, my voice smooth and unintentionally seductive.

"H-Hello... I'm Bella. Who're you?" She asked, smiling.

"I'm... A friend. In a couple of years... Come up to live with your father... Then I'll tell you who I really am." I walked away, as soon as I rounded the corner, the sun shone on my chalky skin; I began to run back to Forks.

There's my story. My horrible story. Now it's been seven years, and according to what I've heard from Charlie, Bella is coming! I can not wait. Honestly. My family, and love of my eternal life, Edward, will be so excited to hear this.


	2. Chapter 2

How was the last chapter? )

I know it was short... D: But my hands hurt... So I didn't feel like typing much

Anywayyy... If you have any ideas or plots that should go into the story maybe now or later on...

Lemme know. :) I'm surprisingly looking for a never-ending story. Or one that is pretty long. - SO HELP ME!!

* * *

I was humming pleasantly to myself, sitting up in a tree, carefully watching Charlie. He was extremely excited about Bella coming to live with him. But definitely not more excited than I.

_'I can't wait for Bella to arrive. This is the first time she actually wanted to stay up here in Forks without any intention to go back to her mother's. I'm so excited.'_ I overheard Charlie's conversation in his mind. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?" I heard Charlie answer. "Why yes, yes she is coming up... Yes... I'm very excited... Mmm. Yes, but no matter how excited I am, I feel as though I am trying to force myself to remember something, but I just can't seem get a grasp of what it is, Billy. I can't get the feeling out that I have someone else I'm supposed to miss too. Ah well, maybe it's just me... Yes... Of course Billy... You take it easy now... Bye." He hung up.

My jaw dropped. Was I really going to have to erase those feelings?! Suddenly my body tensed up, and my face went blank. _Bella walked past Edward in Biology, the one class I didn't have with him. Walking past him, Bella's scent hit him. And it had hit him hard. It was irresistible. He tensed up, quickly formulating a plan on how to quickly kill them all, and suck her delicious blood. His eyes went from being a dark brown to a pitch black color. The teacher assigned her seat to be right next to him. A grave mistake. As she sat down, he sprung into action. First he snapped the necks of everyone but Bella in the room, and then he pounced onto Bella, biting deeply into the cream-colored flesh on her neck. And just like that, it was all over. A classroom of dead people. A vampire sucking the life from my only sibling… _When I snapped back to reality, I realized I was gripping the branches of the tree so tightly that I didn't even feel anything solid. When I released my hold on the branches, the areas that my hands had held onto were nothing but dust. I shook my head slowly. No. This can't be. It can't happen. Not on her first day of school. Not on the first day that I can actually converse with her with out having to keep my guard up. It won't happen.

I jumped from the tree, running at full speed to my lovely adopted families' home. I ran into the house, shutting the door and bursting into Edward's room. He glanced up at me. I scowled darkly at him and replayed the vision for him.

'_Love... That would never happen....' _

'_But it will happen. The only way that it wouldn't happen is if you hunt. Now. I don't want you anywhere near her unless you've hunted at least three before then. It's nothing personal. But she's my only sibling. I can't take any risk of her being harmed. '_

He stared at me incredulously before pulling me into a hug that would crush a normal human.

"I'm sorry, Emily. So sorry. I'll do anything you ask me to. I know how much this means to you... I'll be extra careful... She won't be killed by my hands." He mumbled into my ear before kissing down my neck, along my collarbone. I tilted my head back slightly, my arms wound around his neck.

He kissed up my neck again until he found my lips. I eagerly kissed his bottom lip, my hand on the side of his face as we kissed for ten minutes straight. I broke off the kiss, smiling gently at him and cocking my head to the side.

"I love that smile..." He said, kissing my lip lightly.

"I know you do. Will you run to Phoenix with me? So we can watch Bella until she arrives and is in Charlie's hands? This way, you'll be able to get a faint trace of her scent. It would be better for everyone." I frowned slightly; I hated to ask him such favors as this.

"Of course I will." He said, walking over to his massive closet and getting out several pairs of clothes and his suitcase." You'd better go and pack. I'll be waiting in the car."

"I'll see you then, my eternal love." I left the room and walked into my own. I went into my closet and picked out outfits that would cover as much skin as possible. I packed them all, including my cloak. I would need that. I packed a little bit more.

I left my room and went out to the Volvo. I put my things in the trunk and sat in the passenger seat, Edward looked over at me longingly before starting the car and driving off. We arrived at Phoenix a couple hours later. I booked a hotel for the night when Bella would be leaving. Which was that night, and that is where Edward and I went. I smiled at the thought of finally seeing my sister Bella without having to worry about her seeing me.

I smiled, awaiting the minute I seen my sister. I began to hum a faint tune to myself, too low for Edward to hear. Bella, my little sister, I'm here to care for you now... You'll never be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters in this fanfic except for Emily. :

I do not even own _Twilight _or _New Moon_.

Even though I serioussslllyyy wish I did.

:P Enjoy.

* * *

I smiled slightly as I watched Edward pace across the room, waiting and wondering when Bella will leave. I went over to my bag and got out a turtle necked, black sweater and a light blue pair of jeans with black boots that have 2 ¾ inch heels that went up to my knees. I dressed myself quickly and began to put as much make-up as possible on my exposed skin so I won't glitter in the sun. After I finished that I stuck my hand in the sun near the window, I didn't glitter, that was great.

I went over to Edward and told him I would be right back, kissing him deeply before leaving. I opened the door and walked out, my eyes squinting from the bright Phoenix sun. I sighed and put on a pair of designer Gucci sun glasses. I put some lip gloss on and began to walk down to Bella's house. Suddenly, I froze where I was, my face getting blank. _The snow was falling all night. The town was thoroughly coated in a layer of 3 inch snow. Bella drove to school careful, but the night before Charlie had put snow chains on her tires. She pulled into a parking lot at school when she noticed them. Walking to the back end of her vehicle, she leaned over and got teary-eyed at the heart warming sight. Just then, a loud screech echoed throughout the area. She looked up in astonishment. Tyler Crowley had lost all control of his van. It skidded along the icy asphalt, brakes locked in place. There was only one problem with this scene. He was headed straight for Bella. The collision connected, and she was dead. Just like that. _When I snapped back to reality, I had a crowd of a dozen people or so watching me in horror, all wondering if I was okay. I smiled brilliantly at them all.

"I'm okay. Just thinking about what I had to do this evening. I wouldn't want to forget about my plans with my boyfriend, now would I?" They all seemed to fall for it and walked away.

Oh no. What am I going to do now?! Bella's a magnet for danger so far. I began to walk toward her house, hoping to see my mother, Renee, again.

When I arrived at her house I knocked politely on the door, and put on my best smile I could manage, even when knowing my poor sister might die.

"Hello? Oh! Can I help you Ma'am?" Renee answered and my smile brightened.

"Yes… I believe you can. May I come in?" I asked in my politest tone I could manage.

"S-sure." _'Wow. She sure is beautiful. I wonder what someone like that could want with our small little family. At least Bella doesn't have school today. That really helps out.' _

Smiling as polite as I could I followed her into the living room, sitting on the couch as she called for Bella. I began to shake in anticipation.

"Bella! We have a visitor!" Renee called to her in the strongest inside voice.

"Coming Mom!" Bella stumbled down the stairs, and she was going to fall if no one caught her, so I got up and caught her just in time. Immediately putting her down, I went back to the couch. I'm sure it seemed like I barely even moved.

"Oh… Hey… I'm Bella. What's your name?" She was gorgeous. She had long brown hair, pale skin, a slightly rounded face, and she was thin. She could have been a model if not for her height.

"My name is Emily… Your father hired me as a temporary body guard. To make sure you get to Forks safely… Of course. He said he didn't want to bother… But I insisted. Better safe than sorry, I always say." _Mainly because I seen her dead…_ I added in my head.

"Oh. Okay. Well… My flight doesn't leave for… A couple more hours. I'll be sure to call you wh---"

"That won't be necessary. My partner and I will be here at 7:30 sharp. No worries." I smiled politely. Then I rose and strode from the room, leaving a small card with my number on it on the coffee table.

I waved once more before I ran to the hotel at full speed, when I burst through the door I realized most of my makeup was off. Probably from running.

"Hey Ems…" I sighed in delight at his silken, irresistible voice. He stiffened slightly. He could smell her scent on me.

"Hey Edward…" I smiled at him and crawled onto the bed, snuggling up beside him. "The plan is set… Bella seriously thinks Charlie hired me. And Renee knows my name… All but my last name. I'm afraid that I'll have to erase her memories again. This might be dangerous, Edward. I seen her dead… I've seen her dead, Edward!" I growled. This was definitely not good. I had to protect her at all costs. So I played the snowy vision for him.

He took my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes. He leaned in pressed his soft, cold lips to mine and my lips shaped themselves around his. We both sighed, parting our lips as he ran one of his hands down my shoulder, my arm, to my waist, and left it there. He was obviously insuring me nothing would happen… But I couldn't be sure of it. I'll have to be on my best behavior. Bella did smell pretty delicious. He ran his hand back up to my hair, his fingers gripping handfuls of it gently, pulling me closer to him as we deepened the kiss. I broke the kiss, kissing his forehead before I snuggled into his chest and his strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled; maybe this would be fun… Waiting those few hours until Bella's flight leaves. I sighed, Charlie has… Almost no food in his house. I'll have to buy some for her when we get back.

I stood up after, what seemed to be forever, cuddling with Edward.

"Time to go get Bella… It's dark… Edward. Get ready, babe." I kissed him quickly before going and dressing like a young, vulnerable teenager. I'm sure whoever would want to kill Bella would go to me first. I smiled and Edward walked from the door with me to the Volvo, hand in hand.

We took Bella to the airport, sitting with her on the window seat and us two on the other seats near the aisle. I smiled as I took Edward's hand and began to act like I was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

OMMGGG!!! X3 I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while! I know you people must be super mad at me... v.v. I have a hectic schedule. I'm sorry if I made any of you angry. :'[

Disclaimer : Don't own anything but Emily.. Blahdy Blahdy Blahh..

Wish I did.. Blah Blah Blahhhh. :/ The basic disclaimer. You know how it works.

Hopefully.

* * *

I sighed, my "nap" was getting boring. Suddenly, the plane swayed ever so slightly, and I sat straight up, alarm clear in my posture. I turned, bewildered to Edward, who glanced at the sleeping Bella. The plane swayed some more. Turbulence? I think not.

"Hey! What's going on here?!?" I heard someone scream, while the flight attendants were trying to calm everyone down. _'Edward. Defend her with your eternal life! Please! I need to get to the cock pit and figure out what is happening!!!' _He nodded and I stood up, climbing up to the cock pit.

When I opened the door, the pilot was gone! Where did he go?! I looked at the lower hatch, located beneath the control board. I smelled fresh human blood. The co-pilot was gone too. ...This had to be the work of a vampire. Someone else was here. Why hadn't I smelled them??? Why hadn't I sensed them?? Why hadn't I seen this???? I grabbed the main control stick, trying to straighten out the plane. No such luck was with me, the stick snapped and the plane took a startling angle downward.

"DAMMIT! EDWARD! WE NEED TO GET HER OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, running over to our seats.

"Okay, love. I agree, here, take her, I'll go below and get our stuff." With that, he disappeared and went below, within a couple of seconds I had Bella in my hands with the emergency hatch open and Edward beside me. I looked wistfully at the other passengers who were screaming in panic. Then I had seen a little girl that looked like me when I was little. She was crying and scared. The emotions on this plane were crazy. I couldn't stand it. But I couldn't help but to feel the need to save them. I looked over to Edward.

"No! Edward! We need to save them! PLEASE!"

"Emily! I'd love to! But we can't! Let's go!" He pushed me out of the plane, when I landed on the ground, I rolled, Bella was safely tucked into a ball within my arms, which were like an iron cage. I put Bella down and ran after the plane.

Faster and faster, as fast as I could run I could ran. I needed to save them! I finally seen where they were going to land, and ran there. When the plane came about 6 feet close to the ground, I grabbed it, sending my feet in to the ground and pushing back on it. The plane kept moving forward, despite my feeble attempts to stop it. I pulled my feet up, taking hold of the front of the plane as the back was dragging along, I heard people screaming, which motivated me to run against the force of the plane. I moved my feet, slowly at first, but speed picked up, and the plane slowed. My arms were getting weak, I was at my limits.

"EMILY!! WATCH OUT!!!!!" I heard Edward scream, Bella beside him, fear clear in her eyes. "EMILY! STOP! YOU'LL BE KILLED! IT'S ABOUT TO EXPLODE!! PLEASE!! MOVE AWAY FROM THE PLANE! BELLA'S OUR ONLY PRIORITY! _**EMILY!!!!!**_"

I was panicking, I ran inside of the plane, grabbing about 10 of the passengers and placing them down. I ran back inside and grabbed more. No... No... I don't have enough time.. They're going to die..

I collapsed to my knees and began to sob, people were begging me to get them out, but, I couldn't move, I was petrified. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit me over the head. Then I was blindfolded. I just laid there, not moving. I was picked up, and moved at an incredibly fast speed. I couldn't smell Edward anymore.. Where was Bella? Where's Edward?! Where's the little girl?! Where are her parents?!

I gave up struggling; this person who had me wasn't human. I sighed, squirming.

Edward, my love... I should have listened...


	5. Chapter 5

I am sooooooo soooooooo sorrry that I have't uploaded in soooooo long!!

I was having some computer troubles!

But from now on, I'll try to upload a new chapter every week.

I hope that this chapter satisfies you enough that you aren't too, too mad at me. D:

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NUZZING!!!

Except for Emily. o.o;;

* * *

…I had failed. I had failed them all. All of those poor, innocent humans were looking to me. They had counted on me to save their lives... And I had failed…

The cold, vampire arms that held me suddenly released me, throwing me into a large metal slab. Large chains were draped over my body, and though I could easily break them, I didn't even try. All of my hope was gone. I had failed everyone. I had failed Edward. Bella. The little girl. Her family. Everyone.

'_All this trouble. She put me through all of this damned trouble just to nab a vampire that wouldn't even fight back? Well... There goes my fun. Why is she just laying there? Sobbing? She can't even cry. So why is she trying to?_' A deep, dangerous voice had echoed through my mind. It enraged me. It pissed me off! This... This was unacceptable!

I growled in my chest, and I felt sudden excitement from the unknown figure before me.

"Ah… So she does have some spunk, after all. Bring it on, bitch. As long as she isn't here, I'm free to treat you any way I want to. But if a fight is what you want, you'll surely get your wish."

"James!" A high-pitched, baby-like voice had screeched. She was obviously female. And obviously a vampire. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her. Do you forget why we nabbed her in the first place?"

…So James was the male's name.. But what about this female with the annoying voice? What was her name.

"Forgive me, Victoria. I was wrong. Forgive me, Emily. I was wrong to speak to you in such a manner." Fear. The male actually feared the female? Heh. This is what I would refer to as a coward.

"Much better." The female crooned. She took several steps toward me and snatched the blind fold from my face. I glared darkly at the two of them.

The male must have been an average looking human. There was nothing special about him. Brown hair. Hiker's clothing. Average features. They looked nothing like the Cullen's. Except for one thing. The bright red eyes. They weren't newborns. They were murderers… Humans were their prey. And that did not sit well with me. The female was slightly attractive. She must have been a cutesy-type looking human. Her hair looked like fire. It was bright orange, and at this point, curled. She must have done it herself. Her features were feline. Her posture was feline. And the way the upper right corner of her upper lip curled back over her teeth was disgusting. Her sneer was no where near intimidating. Victoria looked at me and ran a finger down the side of my face. Blood. I smelled human blood.

"I'm sorry for all of this trouble, darling." I growled in response. "But you see… You have a power that most of our kind would kill for… And instead of killing you, as _he_ wanted to do.. We have a request. Aid us in a teensy little task, and we'll set you free." I snarled viciously.

"As if I would ever help filth like you two!" I spat at her and she recoiled sharply before striking me in the face. I would say it hurt, but it barely even scathed me.

"Now listen here! You're in no position to make comments like that! You'll do what we tell you to do – Or we'll kill all of them!" She pressed a button on the wall and a steel gate dropped, revealing the humans that were on the plane. But… Worst of all.. Bella and Edward…

"NO!" I shrieked, my voice going up to an incredible decibel. "PLEASE! DON'T HURT THEM!" Pure horror had taken over me. No… Anything but this… Bella was supposed to get home safely… Edward was supposed to get home safely… The little girl was supposed to have survived… No.. No.. NO!!

"Ah… It seems we've stricken a soft spot with the human-lover.. Huh, James?"

"It seems that we have…" He stalked over to the glass and tapped on it. Bella held tightly onto Edward and screamed. The flight passengers held onto each other and screamed. But Bella was the one I noticed above all else.

"Don't you _dare_ harm them.. Or I can promise you a world of pain… Followed by some fireworks…" I warned him in a low, deadly tone.

"We won't touch your precious humans or your precious male vampire. Just do as we ask, and within a few days, we'll set you all free.."

I still had a chance to save them all.. I could erase all of their memories… And they would all go on, living happy, normal lives… And Bella would be safe…

I had to do what they asked… At least until I had the chance to save everyone…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Twilight story!

I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Emily Elizabeth Swan!! x33

* * *

One chance... That's all that I needed. I already had my plan, and I had already seen the outcome of said plan... It will go smoothly. I just have to wait until hunting time. And for that – I had two more days...

They allowed me to go and buy food for the poor flight passengers and Bella, under the ever-so-ready-to-kill eye of James, but Edward wasn't allowed to eat... And with Bella right beside him, clinging for dear life, it wasn't easy being him…

"Let's go." Victoria said in her baby-like voice, motioning with a swift cock of her head to follow her.

I was oddly uneasy as I walked the streets of Seattle… This very city was the very same place that Bella might be brutally raped and murdered...

"Do you see that building right there, girl?" The cat-like vampire pointed out the run-down looking crack house. It was almost exactly the same as the other houses in town where the druggies and jail junkies lived in. "Within that house lives a high-level security Mafia. No one fucks with them. Not if they want to live. Naturally, for us loners, we don't want to be discovered. We wish to move along at our natural pace, not run from weak humans… James had gotten in one night for a poker tournament, and he was up $7,000; for us to keep our 'traveler' look about us, we need the money for clothes… Any way, he was up. He won the game. They refuse to pay him."

I scoffed aloud. "I'm not going to have them hand over money. I'm not your police force or anything. Settle your debts by yourself."

"No. That Mafia is… Not like other Mafias. They know about the existence of vampires. And they have several in there. We need you to infiltrate and destroy. Wipe the humans' minds' and dispose of the vampires. You have the abilities to do this without making as big of a scene to the humans as James. He's careless. You're obviously careful – You're able to live here. Take care of this, which will take at least a week, and you and your little humans and your mate, can go."

"Consider it done. But I'll need to go home to get clothes. Either that or you lend me about $3,000 to go shopping for the outfits and hair care products that I'll need."

Victoria nodded and we walked back to the warehouse, not uttering a single word. When we walked through the doors, Victoria led me to the basement and left me there, walking back up the stairs to go and hunt.

'_What happened, love?_' Edward thought, directed toward me.

'_I have an assassination. Nothing big. Just a Mafia. Listen, after they leave, we're all leaving. Knock all of the humans out. Including Bella. But do it swiftly. Don't give them time to panic._'

* * *

I know it's short.. But you'll have to bear with me.. It's 12:50 A.M. .. I'm tired..

The next chapter will be a lot better. :]

It's where she puts her plan of escape into action.

Will it suceed?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Except for Emily! And The Thugs! o:!!

I really hope that this chapter makes up for all of my lateness that has been committed

in the past and the super short chapter that was posted last time.

I tried my best on it, and I hope you like it. :]

I love reading what you all think of my story, review more! =D

If you can..o.o

* * *

This plan wouldn't fail. It _couldn't_ fail. Their lives depended on it….

Edward darted around within the thick, bulletproof glass walls, hitting the humans on the back of their neck and causing them to fall to the ground. Every person that was knocked out never even seen it coming. Never even knew it was happening to them. Finally, he tapped Bella on the nape of her neck, and she passed out into his arms. They were all unconscious.

I strode over to the glass room and hit a button on the wall beside it, the door on the eastern glass wall unlocked and opened. I ran into the room and immediately began piling each person on top of one another. There were too many people to carry them out one by one.

"Edward, grab as many as you can!" I said while taking my pile of about 12 unconscious humans. He nodded and grabbed the rest of them, putting Bella on the top of his pile.

We both made a dash for it, running up the stairs, kicking out the door, and running from the warehouse. My plan had gone exactly to plan.

And just when we got to Seattle limits, we saw them.

There were four vampires all fighting with two more vampires. But the two vampires that they were fighting just happened to be Victoria and James. It was a gruesome battle.

Since I did not know their names, I named them Thug #1, Thug #2, Thug #3, and Thug #4. Thug #1 was immensely large, sculpted like Emmett, but a little larger. He had long black slightly curly hair that touched his shoulders, and remarkably stunning features. I sensed no particular ability coming from him. Thug #2 was the smallest of the group. A female, smaller than Alice, about the size of Jane -- if not smaller; she had long mahogany hair that reached down to the top of her thighs. She had a slender build. Little curves, little breasts, little butt. But her face was, also, stunning. Her ability seemed to be the power of nature. I would have to snatch it from her when I fought her. These two vampires must have been selected for their looks. They must be the ones to go out and 'fish' for the other Mafia vampires. Thug #3 was tall and lanky. He was rather unattractive compared to Thugs #1 and #2, but he still had those vampire good looks. His hair was bleach blonde, short, and curly. His talent was that of invisibility. That was also a good ability to snatch. Thug #4 was shorter and slightly larger width-wise than the rest. He had short, curly brown hair that was only touching the tip of his ears. He had a small mustache and the ability to manipulate time. _That_ ability was going to be the one that I snatched first. I had to act quickly, though.

Thug #1 had James by the arms behind him, stepping between his shoulder blades as Thug #3 beat the living hell out of him. Thug #2 and Victoria were jumping from location to location, striking each other when they were close enough. Thug #4 was obviously the lazy one of the bunch. He merely stood on the sidelines, watching. Suddenly James broke free from the grasp of Thug #1 and whirled about, striking him deep in the chest. Thug #3 was clearly abashed by this movement and he decided to go and double team Victoria.

"Edward.. Take them home and lay them all on flat, stable surfaces. Lay Bella on your couch, but lay them elsewhere. On relatively soft surfaces, please?"

Edward growled lowly in the bottom of his chest. "There is no way I'm leaving you to help those _fiends _while I go home with the petty humans and lay them all out to dry."

"Go. Come back when you've explained the situation to Alice and Jasper. Alice is expecting you. Now leave." I handed my pile of people to him and dashed in an eastern direction, while he exhaled sharply and dashed off in a northern direction.

I quickly ran into Louis Vitton in Seattle and got the skankiest outfit I've ever seen in my life. There's only one way to properly mess with a man… And that was through his sexual desires.

Changing into the outfit and paying the cashier, I slowly walked from the store. As soon as I was out the door I began on a sharp western sprint, going back to the scene of the fight. I ran quickly until I was about 100 feet from the battle. James was missing several fingers on his right hand and his left hand was completely torn off, along with most of his arm. Victoria also had several body parts missing. This battle was getting uglier by the second.

I slowed down to a walk and walked toward the battle and Thug #4. He looked appraisingly at me and winked.

"Hey there, cutie. What's a woman like you wandering all alone in the woods like this, eh?" He had a heavy Canadian accent, and his voice was deep and humorous.

"I thought I heard a battle… So I came to check it out… Mind if I ask you why you are fighting those two…?" My voice was low and seductive. Arousal was the only emotion I sensed coming from his figure.

"Well, you see… This guy right there," he gestured to James, "and this chickie right here," he gestured to Victoria. "They know where the mimicking vampire is, eh? Y'see, sweet heart, she's wanted by a lot of us vampires, yeah? But since they found her… We gotta pry it outta them. They won't speak a word, eh?" The large man turned bemusedly to watch the fight again, placing a hand over his groin and little rubbing it. It was vulgar, it was nasty, it was just something you didn't do in public.

"I'll give you one more time fire-head. Tell me where she is??" Thug #2 had a slight British accent, and her voice was high-pitched. Not baby-like like Victoria's. Just high-pitched.

"No! I won't say a word! She's ours! Go find your own!" Victoria retorted sharply. This only seemed to anger the little she-thug and they began to fight once more.

"Ah, I see. A battle over a mere vampire.. You must be tired from watching all of this… Come with me.. Let me ease your troubles and weariness…" My voice dripped with nothing but seduction and persuasion.

The vampire was only too eager to follow me, and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders. I placed one hand on the back of his head, making it seem like I was giving him a massage, when I was really just snatching his ability. You see, I can either learn another vampire's abilities, or I can take them completely from them. I chose to remove his completely from his body. And he surely wouldn't notice. I'm just good like that.. I led him about a mile from the fight zone, deeper into the woods.

"Why are we all the way out here, eh?" He looked around, he was getting suspicious.

"…I don't want to distract them with my screams.." I looked away bashfully and wrapped my arms around myself consciously. He smiled and set his left hand on the small of my back.

"It's okay, yeah? We got plenty of time to do this, eh? Let's make worth while." He eagerly began to unbutton his shirt and as he was pulling it up over his shirt, I struck him in the center of his chest with my right foot. He flew back several feet. "What the Hell?! You're with them, aren't you!"

I began to laugh darkly. "No. And I'm not with the Mafia, either.." I stalked toward him slowly, my natural instincts swallowing my entire being. I could feel the tingly sensation of the adrenaline that was still within my non-flowing veins. My better judgments was suddenly overrun completely with the instinct to kill.

"You little bitch! I'll kill you! Eh!?" He angrily began to storm at me, but he was much too slow.

I leaped an easy 50 feet into the air, watching him roar in frustration. Upon descending, I smiled cynically and smashed my left foot into his face. I then back flipped and landed squarely on my feet, instantly taking up my fighting stance. One arm extended to my opponent, palm toward them, and the other drawn back, bent at the elbow to also allow my other palm to face them, and my feet were exactly 2 ½ feet apart. The fat man dashed at me once more, and the dance began.

He threw hundreds of punches at me at a rate of about 176 punches per minute. I easily dodged or grabbed them and forced his arms back. He threw a punch at my face and struck me on the side of my cheek. I could feel the pain slowly seeping into my cheek. That had actually hurt… This called for heavy duty fighting. I grabbed his fists within my hands and pushed back on them. It was my strength against his; and I'm not going to lie, he was very strong. Stronger than Edward. But not nearly fast enough. I needed to hear him scream in agony… I needed to feel the fear frantically racing through his mind… I needed to see the look in his eyes when he knew his time had come…

I tightened my hands over his fists and slowly began to twist his arms painfully outward. He tried to fight me, but my strength was too much for him, and he fell to his knees. He tried to keep his mouth shut, but I could feel the terror build up within him. I twisted his appendages more and more until he finally cried out in pain. I moaned in ecstasy at his cries and I leaned in close to his ear, pulling his arms further apart.

I whispered softly to him, my voice dripping in venom, "I'd like you to know that you're dying by the vampire you're all shamelessly hunting down.. But I won't go down that easily… I'm not the prey in this hunt…" His eyes widened and he screamed something unrecognizable as I had ripped his limbs from his body. Easily, with one quick motion, I had torn his head from his neck. Quickly, I pulled a Zippo lighter from my pocket, struck it on my jeans, and placed it on his twitching torso. It quickly went up in flames as I tossed his head and arms into the fire. A thick, purple column of smoke rose up into the air.

"…Hmm… I need more fun…" I smiled and ran back to the fight zone. James had no arms and his legs were about to be ripped from his body. Victoria, on the other hand, had no left arm and half of her right arm was gone, but she was still fighting with Thug #2 and #3.

I launched myself at Thug #1, knocking him onto the ground as he released James' legs and fell to the ground. We rolled around for a few seconds before he grabbed me by my neck and threw me through several trees. Landing at the base of a large Oak and nearly knocking the tree over, I looked up to see him slowly advancing toward me. I quickly jumped up, taking a stance and bracing myself for the tree he was going to lift and toss at me. He did exactly as I saw. Lifting a massive tree that I had been thrown through, he pulled it back behind him and flicked his arm forward, releasing the tree in my direction. I swiftly jumped over it, landing on part of the trunk before it had even stopped moving and running toward him. He had no special abilities, so I could dispose of him easily. I quickly jumped onto his shoulders, wrapping my legs around his head and squeezing. His head became severed from his body, but that didn't mean that he was finished. His body twitched a few times before moving again. It grabbed onto my arms and threw me down on the ground. I put my feet together and rolled backward, slamming my feet into his chest and kicking him with so much force that a large chunk of his chest was blown from his body. I quickly moved into action, tearing the limbs from his torso. The metallic ripping noise only bothered me slightly.

"..Two down. Two more to go." I smiled victoriously and ran back to where Victoria and James were. I didn't have any time to mess around. Victoria and Thug #2 were about to kill each other. It could be anyone's battle at this point. I grabbed onto the back of Thug #3's head and tossed him aside. I walked over to him and stepped on his neck.

"You've been a naughty boy, haven't you? Mistreating others for your own gain.. Tch, tch, tch.. I thought your Mommy taught you better!" I applied force to his neck, crushing everything inside of it as I reached down to grab both of his legs in one hand. I pulled upward fiercely, ripping them from his hips. Swiftly, I took each of his arms in each of my hands and also ripped them from his body. I smiled and reached down, placing my hand on his head and snatching his ability of invisibility, wondering why he never used it. I took out yet another Zippo and flicked it on my leg. The flame lit and I dropped the lighter onto his chest. He screamed in agonizing pain. I ran back to the area where I had fought Thug #1 and gathered his body parts, throwing them into the fire. After gathering the defeated Thugs' body parts, I turned to face Victoria and Thug #2.

Thug #2 stopped in her tracks and looked at me appraisingly. "Looks like I've found you. The boss said to hold back our abilities when fighting you, because you'd mimic them.. But I'm going all out on you, sweetie. No one -- and I mean _no one_ kills my beloved." She broke off from Victoria and began to slowly step toward me. Pure malice was her only emotion. Meanwhile, Victoria began gathering James' body parts that he had lost and began placing them where they should be. They were slowly reattaching themselves.

I smiled softly at the female. "..Before you die.. I would like your name.."

"Natalie. But I will not be the one dying!" She suddenly clapped her hands together and placed them upon the ground. The earth began to shake, suddenly splitting down the middle and heading straight toward me. Flames licked up the sides of the tear in the ground. I dodged the massive hole and began running straight toward her. '_I need to copy this ability. Power like this should be learned, not toyed with. But I must never, _ever_ let Edward find out…_' Reaching my left hand out, I took a firm grip on her head, immediately copying her abilities and making them my own, but still allowing her to use them. '_Let's find out how well my new abilities work._'

I closed my eyes and became one with my environmental surroundings. I could feel the invisibility coating my being.

"Where are you!? This battle has only just begun, and you touch my head and then disappear?! Come out!" She whipped her head around angrily, searching for me. She began to swipe at the air in multiple directions. "I said _COME OUT!!!_"

Natalie roared and I ran to her, taking hold of her forearm and tearing it from her body. She whipped around, sending a fist at where I had just been. She roared once more before closing her eyes. A massive gust of wind suddenly whooshed past me, knocking me onto the ground. '_Such massive power…_' I laughed cynically at the thought of so much power. I was a blood thirsty vampire. I was a power thirsty vampire. I was a death hungry vampire. And I wanted death and power more than I craved blood.

I rose fluidly and dashed toward her, becoming visible one second before I took hold on her other arm and ripped it from her. Taking hold of her left leg as she tried to kick me in the chest with it, I twisted it from her torso, along with her other leg. She screamed in defiance as I lifted her torso and tossed it onto the pile of two burning carcasses. Lazily, I walked around and gathered the remainder of her body parts and also tossed them into the fire casually.

"Emily.. Why did you help us? Weren't you and your mate escaping?" Victoria suddenly spoke to me as I was watching the bodies burn.

"Because they had abilities that I wanted.. And I'm not as cruel as you.. I wouldn't leave fellow vampires to fend for themselves against four much stronger opponents."

Victoria just smiled and looked back to James. I took that opportunity to dash home.

Once I arrived home, I found that all of the flight passengers, including Bella, were awake and frantic. There were so many emotions in the room, I had a hard time calming even one person down, and I could only imagine how difficult it must be for Jasper. He's been here the entire time. I cleared my throat and spoke loudly so they were all able to hear me.

"Excuse me. May I have all of your attention?" The humans got quiet and looked toward me. "I know that you all may have had a frightening and detrimental experiences in the past few days, I and apologize for that. Luckily, none of you are hurt. And none of you will be hurt. This house is a safe zone, and I will be damned if any one of you are injured in this house hold! Now, if you would all kindly head upstairs behind me, I need to speak with each one of you personally." I began to ascend the stairs, the humans following me, mumbling lowly to one another.

'_Emily… You're not hurt, are you?_'

'_No, Edward. I'm fine. It was a weak battle. I took them all out rather quickly._'

'_Did any of them..?_'

'_Yes. But they were worthless powers. Little magic tricks._'

'_Ah.. I'm glad to see you made it back safely._'

'…_Me too…_'

I walked to the furthest room down the hall, Mine and Edwards' room.

"Okay. Now if you will all line up single-file, please. I want the elderly and the child in the front of the line. If you're under 50 years of age, you're not elderly. If you're above 18 years of age, you're not a child. Thank you." I gently placed an arm reassuringly around the shoulders of an elderly woman and led her into the bedroom.

"What are you going to do with us, vampire?" She asked solemnly. "Are you going to eat us all?"

"No. I'm going to erase your minds of everything that has happened in the past few days. When you wake up, you will all be at the site of the plane crash, and you will all know nothing about the existence of vampires. As far as you will all be aware off, the plane crashed and you all passed out from the sudden fluctuation of air pressure. Medics will be there to get all of you safely from the plane and taken to a hospital where you will be examined for any internal or external injuries. None of you will suffer trauma from any of this. None of you will have to be scared for the rest of your lives…"

"..Ah.. Will it be painful..?"

"No. You'll only feel a slight tingling sensation before you pass out. Here, lay down on this couch and I will begin." The old woman complied and laid slowly down onto the couch. I gently put my forefingers on the temples of her head.

"…Before you begin…" I paused and looked at her curiously. "…I want to thank you so much for saving all of us. I never thought that I'd see my first grandson… Just born last week. I owe you my life.. You have made this old hag a very happy person.. I can die in peace happily knowing that I will be able to see my very first grow-up…" She closed her eyes and smiled. "You can continue."

I stared at her for a minute before closing my eyes and beginning to draw all memories of the past three days from her head. In their place, I planted new ones about the plane crashing, about the screams and the terror, about how one brave male amongst the passengers was able to get to the front of the plane and at least guide it better toward the ground, and how they all suddenly got knocked unconscious. The old lady was breathing steadily, meaning she was unconscious. She could live a happy life now..

The rest of the memory tampering continued in a very similar manner, except none of them spoke. Probably speechless from shock. Seeing me only made it worse, I could tell.

The very last person to come in was the little girl.

"I thought I said that I wanted children and elderly people in the front of the line."

"…I wanted to stay with my Mommy and Daddy."

"Okay. Come on, lay down on this couch. It won't hurt at all." The child laid down on the couch, resting both of her arms on her tummy and smiling up at me.

"Thank you, super lady… When I grow up, I want to be just like you. I want to be beautiful and strong and fast and have lots of cool powers! Just like you! I know you're going to erase all of my thoughts for a couple of days past… But could you leave me some pictures of you? And then when I'm a big girl, come and see me! So we can be best friends, okay!"

I nodded softly and placed both fingers onto her temples. The memory removal was swift and easy, but I never left any memory of me in her head. I replaced the memory of the plane crash and removed my hands from her face. She was unconscious. I scooped her up and walked from the room, Edward was waiting for me.

"Is that all of them, then?"

I nodded and walked her out to the new bus Edward had purchased for the trip back to the plane crash sight. We loaded up all of the passengers and Edward and I took our places.

"Oh.. Just so you know, Emily.. Emmett wants this bus when we're done with it."

"Why?" Emmett? Wanting a bus? It was ludicrous!

"…He said he wants something to punch and kick around in the back yard…"

I began to laugh, and Edward laughed too. Emmett, he's the only one in the whole world who would want a $80,000 bus to punch and kick around.

We arrived at the site and quickly unloaded the passengers, placing them into their seats, strapping them in, and deploying their face masks. We called the authorities and they were on their way.

I hope that the old lady and the little girl live the happiest lives in the world.. I truly, honestly do.


End file.
